stay with me
by October8th2005
Summary: short story that takes place in 1x11 - their first time! little to no AU content; slightly m-rated.


**A/N: **I just re-uploaded this story; so if it sounds familiar – you're right. I made some changes so maybe give it a second read? Would love to hear your opinions, as all the reviews are gone now, since I deleted the original.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>**th**** 2007**

Serena spent the whole day trying to find a suitable gift for Dan, but it was all in vain, she couldn't think of anything. 50 bucks is way too few for a van der Woodsen…

Just before going completely nuts, she turns to Vanessa, Dan's oldest friend, who she thinks, should have an idea after all. Knowing all Dan wants is snow, _real snow_, not Manhattan slush, Vanessa suggests to use Rufus' gallery for an artsy-romantic installation.

When it's all done Serena dims the lights and is speechless by the serene beauty of their little set up. She looks around and takes it all in before that what is bound to happen, is going to happen.

There is a wintry landscape projected to the walls and a ventilator whirls small, handcrafted paper snowflakes through the room. Center of the room is a queen-sized mattress with a duvet covered in blue satin sheets.

The skylight shines a very Brooklyn-like, eerie, night-light into the room.

_It's perfect_

Vanessa who is also dazed - and frankly kind of jealous - gives Serena an affirmative nod and says_: 'All done, it's all set'._ Serena exhales deeply. She thanks Vanessa and waves her goodbye. She could sense the weird vibe but decides to let it go for now. Instead, she texts Dan who confirms to her, that he's on his way. She does a little happy dance and claps her hands like a happy seal.

...

She wants to make _it_ special for him. She knows losing his virginity is a big deal for him and that he's nervous about it. But so is _she_. Although her nights out often ended at some strangers' home and sex is nothing new to her… it feels different with Dan.

He's her first _real_ boyfriend, _her first real time_. Something meaningful, not a quickie in the men's bathroom between urine and cocaine stains. It makes her slightly anxious. But she feels at ease when she remembers how many times she had lost herself in his hazel eyes, felt protected in his warm embrace. She's undoubtedly in love. She snaps out of her little day dream when she hears a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Serena, now sitting on the mattress, quickly looks up and smiles when she sees Dan: <em>'Merry Christmas, do you like it?'<em> Dan walks up to the mattress and kneels down next to Serena.

_'Wow, how… how did you do that?'_ he asks. Serena smiles and tells him that she got help from her elves. Dan answers with a smile and pulls out a stack of paper, with a ribbon wrapped around it and gives it to Serena.

She looks baffled and loosens the loop. She immediately recognizes it as the story Vanessa sent to the New Yorker. _'This is your story?'_ she asks inquisitively. _'Yes, it's the original, right out of the spiral notebook.'_ he answers.

_'I'm a bit scared to read it, what happened on October 8th 2005?'_ Serena asks, referring to the story's title.

He takes a deep breath and says: _**'I was accidentally invited to a birthday party where I met a girl, she spoke only two sentences to me, but I've never forgotten her.'**_

_'Your story is about me?'_ Serena asks shyly and blushes which is a rarity for her. She feels better now, _happier_, more at ease. Feeling that _this_, is the perfect moment for _it_ to happen, she leans in for a kiss.

When they break the kiss, Dan tenderly strokes her cheek and as they share an intimate look, Serena slightly brushes her nose with his and kisses him. She opens her mouth just enough for Dan to slip his tongue in.

_This feels good; this feels right_ - Dan thinks, as he's visibly getting more anxious about what's going to happen.

* * *

><p>They make out until Serena begins to loosen the straps of her dress and slips it down to her flat stomach. Her pink silk bra with lace detailing stuns Dan and he takes a couple of seconds to soak that image in. Once he catches himself, he looks up to Serena. <em>'Are we really gonna do this?' <em>he asks her cautiously. Serena lets out a barely audible _Yes._

You can clearly hear the anxiety in her voice. She wants it to be perfect, for Dan, for both of them. _She is scared._

She never had sex with someone for love. She never _made love_. It was always for fun, _always_ to please her male counterpart, _never_ to please her. For the first time, it'll be different from the usual. It's serious and that is why she's nervous.

The two begin to kiss while slowly lying down on the mattress.

Dan strokes her face and pulls her body close to his. She tries to put him at easy and whispers to him: _'Don't be scared'_. He reacts with a faint smile, too concentrated on what she is doing to him. She seductively unbuttons his shirt and runs her hands down his naked torso.

Dan brushes Serena's hair behind her right ear and places a tender kiss at the nape of her neck. He sucks a little and Serena starts to giggle because it tickles. _'Don't give me a hickey,'_ she laughs _'Blair is gonna give me a real bad time about it'_ she continues. _'Let's not talk about Blair'_ Dan smirks as he unhooks Serena's bra and travels further down with his kisses and stops between her full breasts.

She arches her back with pleasure as he slowly sucks on her already-hardened nipples.

As the tightness in his pants becomes unbearable, Serena helps him get rid of his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. She feels him and realizes he's probably not going to last long, considering it's his first time.

Serena's eyes are filled with lust as she runs her slender fingers over Dan's back, causing him to shiver. He removes the last remaining piece of clothing off Serena's body. Looking at Serena's naked body for the very first time, he breathes a light _you're so beautiful_

Serena smiles at him and whispers: _'Are you ready?'_ Dan sits up, as ready as he'll ever be, glances into her eyes and gives her one last kiss before slowly sliding into her.

Serena gives him a careful kiss to make sure everything's alright. This was his first time after all and she senses that he has no idea what to do. Dan doesn't want it to be awkward and is happy when Serena takes the lead and sits on top of him. He realizes it's not exactly the worst thing on the planet to have a beautiful girl sit on top of you. She slowly starts rocking her hips back and forth only to hear Dan moan with pleasure. _'This is fun'_ he gasps, resting his hands on her hips. _'Glad you like it'_ she smiles, before bending down to him and kissing him lightly. She moves faster and faster and rocks harder and harder before coming in unison minutes later. Completely spent, they collapse onto the mattress.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long, but both are filled with nothing but happiness and joy as they lay in each other's arms.<p>

Dan realizes that being _that _close to the person you have feelings for, is something indescribable.

_'You know... I am very lucky to have you as my girlfriend and experience this moment with you...'_ Dan whispers, breaking the comfortable silence. Serena smiles at him.

_Happiness would be an understatement as to what she's feeling right now – she's never been **this** happy._

_'It was breathtaking'_ he finally continues and gives Serena a tender kiss on her cheek before finding his way to her mouth. Serena strokes Dan's chest and responds: _'The greatest night of my life' _as she snuggles even closer to Dan.

They look out the skylight for the longest time, just soaking in everything that's left of this moment. Serena gets nostalgic – the bad way.

She wishes, she would've waited, would've saved her virginity for Dan. Instead she gave it someone selfish, inconsiderate and rough. _The old Serena didn't care – the new Serena does._

He realizes that there's something on Serena mind and asks _'Hey, hey, what's going on?'_ Serena shyly looks away and replies:

_'It's just ... that was beautiful – amazing even. It still is beautiful ... lying next to you. I wish I would've waited with … you know..., so I could've experienced this special moment together with you.'_

Dan looks at her and kisses her._ 'This __**is **__special. This is all I've ever dreamed of…' 'and frankly I'm happy you knew what to do 'cause I was a little bit lost here and there'_ he says smiling brightly. Serena giggles and kisses Dan fondly.

_**'It's really nice to be able to fall asleep next to you...'**_ Serena whispers at him, as they're dozing off. He kisses her forehead, then resumes to stroke the back of her head until they both fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dan wakes up before Serena. He watches her sleeping next to him and listens to Serena's quiet and even breaths.<p>

_He realizes how lucky he is. In 2005, he'd fall asleep every night, hoping that one day this girl would even know his name. And now she's lying next to him, after having spent the greatest night of his life together. _

He gently runs his fingers through Serena's hair. She slowly opens her eyes and turns to him.

_**'Falling asleep next to you was wonderful but waking up next to you makes me the luckiest guy in the world'**_ he says happily.

_'Last night was … beautiful.'_ he continues. Serena kisses his stomach, his chest and his smooth lips. _'Thank you for being you; thank you for making me feel safe'_ she whispers.

Dan sits up and runs his fingers along Serena's naked body down to her hips. He pulls her up and the two kiss deeply.

_'I don't really wanna let go'_ Serena pouts cutely. _'I know, but our families are probably already waiting for us' _he mumbles, playing with her ear.

Serena looks at him sadly but reassuringly, knowing that he's right and that they probably should go home soon.

_'That was the best Christmas present I've ever received in my entire life' _he says kissing her goodbye. Serena hugs him tightly before taking a cab to the Upper East Side.

**"The end of December was coming on – _only for you and me_"**


End file.
